New Friends With Benifits
by The Wuornos Girls
Summary: Some new hunters are seeking the Winchesters help. They're not the average hunters. What happens when one of the hunters catches Sam's eye. R&R and most important enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so, first spn fanfic. Idk really when this is set but its somewhere with the bunker and idk if Cas will be in it yet. Let me know if you want me to continue and if you do then tell me if you want Castiel in it. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I reply to the as soon as I can.

Sam and Dean were walking back to the Impala when they saw two girls admiring it.

"Can I help you?" Dean asks and the taller one turns to face him.

"Yes actually. My sister and I found that we need some help on a certain...case...as you call it, and thought 'well who better than the Winchester brothers'."

"It might help us decide if we knew your names." Sam said with a slight smile.

"Well I'm Adrianna," the taller one said, "but you can call me Addi, and this is my little sister Caitlyn."

"Get in the car and we'll take about your case." Adrianna smiles and gets in the back seat with Caitlyn. Sam and Dean do the same and he starts the car. "So, what're you two having trouble with."

"There's to many of them for us to control without help. We're new hunters and all of the other hunters in our area got killed by a demon a few months ago."

"Do you know what kind of demon?" Dean asks.

"No, it hasn't come after us yet." She pull her long black hair in pony and asks. "Why, the demon isn't our problem right now?"

"Let's get dinner and we can discuss your case more." Sam said, changing the subject.

"Hey Caitlyn, why haven't you said anything yet?" Dean asks,

"She's shy and doesn't talk to many people. She barely held a conversation about your car with me earlier." They were all silent as Dean drove to a diner. He stopped the car and faced the girls in the back.

"Let's get some food." They all got out and walked into the diner. Taking a seat in the coner they talked as they waited for the waitress to come over. Sam looked at Adrianna and said,

"Who exactly told you about Dean and I? I mean, we don't exactly brag about being good hunters. We try to stay out of the way, under the radar."

"Our mother was good friends with yours. She was a great hunter and we figured she must've passed some of that down to you two." The waitress comes back about ten minutes later with their meals and they ate in a comfortable silence. Once they were done they got back in the car and drove off towards the bunker. "So where exactly are we going?"

"Bunker. It's a safer spot to talk and there is less of a chance of an unexpected guest walking in on our conversation." Dean turns after Sam's comment and says,

"Plus we have beer." Dean puts on ACDC and the rest of the ride is silent.


	2. Chapter 2

So apparently some of you wanted more so I wrote another chapter. Have fun with it, read, review, and enjoy.

Dean pulled up to the bunker and Sam jumped out. Once they were all out Dean led them inside. Sam plops down on the couch as Dean goes to the kitchen and the girls just stand in the door way.

"Come sit down, I won't bite." Adrianna slowly walks up and sits next to Sam while Caitlyn follows her and sits on the arm of the couch. Adrianna looks at her sister then to Sam.

"How long have you and your brother lived here?"

"About a year I think...haven't really kept track. Now I've got one for you, how long have you two been hunters?"

"We became hunters when the demon first started killing the hunters where we live, so, about two months."

"Then you guys are still noobs." Dean stated, having returned with four beers in hand. He hands everyone a beer and sits in the arm chair next to Sam. "So, do you wanna tell us more about this case you need help with?"

"In due time. I still don't know if we can trust you."

"And what exactly can we do to make you trust us. Do you wanna see our angel?"

"Okay, now that's a lie."

"Honestly we live with an angel. Do you wanna meet him?" Adrianna sits up straighter.

"If you can prove to,e that you live with an angel then I'll trust you."

"Hey Cas," once Dean calls his name Castiel flashes into the room.

"Do you need something Dean?"

"Just wanted to introduce you to some friends. Cas this is Adrianna and Caitlyn. Adrianna and Caitlyn this is Castiel." Cas holds out his hand to Adrianna and she takes it.

"Nice to meet you, Adrianna." She smiles and nods.

"You guys really live with an angel? How'd you find him?"

"I pulled Dean out of hell." Cas answers as if it was obivous.

"Yeah and now they have a thing for each other but they won't admit it." Sam interjects.

"Shut up Sammy, it'll never happen." Dean replies. Sam faces Adrianna and whispers,

"Just spend ten minutes with them and you'll see what I mean." She smiles and looks at her sister then back at Sam.

"You guys wanna know about our case?"

"Yeah, what do you need help with, vamps, ghosts, shifters?"

" Try Manticores."

"Oh, I've read about them before," Sam says,

"Of course you have Sammy, you're always reading about something."

"And who says being a book worm is bad Dean?" Adrianna retorts earning a smile from Castiel and Sam. "Please continue Sam."

"Thanks, as I was about to say, the manticore is a mythical creature with the body of a lion and the face of a human. It has three rows of sharp teeth, like a shark, and a tail with poisonous spiked barbs that it can throw like javelins at its enemies. The mythology behind it began in Persia, where it was first known as the Martyaxwar which literally translates to "man-eater". As the legend moved west, the name shifted to a more Greek pronunciation, and this creature became most famously known in Greek mythology as "Manticore"."

"We, don't know how to stop them and like I said earlier there's to many for us to stop alone."

"We'll help but under one condition." Dean says and smiles at Sam.

"And what's you condition?"

"You two hang around here so we can get to know you better. Gotta know what compitition's in the area and if we could have an ally for some help."

And that's it for todays chapter. Just because christmas is right around the corner I'm trying to update all of my stories before christmas so you should check them out. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review it if you liked it. I won't bite you if its a negative review so you can tell me if you hate this. I also accept helpful critisism and pointers on how I should do future chapters. Thanks for giving me your time to read my work and I'll let you guys get back to your lives.


End file.
